eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Starlee
- Appearances= - Casual = - SIG suit = }}}} }}Starlee is a Neptonian astronomer that found the Falcon, believing them to be aliens much to her. She later joins them as their ship's astronomer mapmaker, hoping to send a copy back to her home world. Characteristics *'Name': Starlee Yoong *'Species': Neptonian *'Planet of Origin': Tangea 9 *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Black *'Eyes': Violet *'Likes': Exploring, going on adventures, learning new things, Isaac, dancing, seeing new worlds *'Dislikes': Staying stuck in one place, never going anywhere or doing anything important or life-changing, rude and conceited guys *'Family': Too many to mention Appearance Casual Explorers SIG Suit Background Starlee is one out of 15 brothers and sisters from a family of scientists. Though she was more of an 'astronaut', as she always loved exploring instead of sitting behind a desk and microscope. Though the closest place they've gone to is their moon, and the only planets she's seen has been in her planetarium, which was where she worked in as a part-timer. With no boyfriend, no adventure, she felt that her future was going to be as dull as dishwater on a planet that seemed to think it was alone in the universe. However, her boring life would change forever, as a small skiff ship lands in her back lawn, with her and her family witnessing an unaware Isaac Shepard and Ragit wlaking out. Everyone stares, and both of them try to get back into their skiff module, but with Starlee's little brother, Eckles, in their way, eager for an autograph. Shocked when they realized the planet was inhabited, run off causing a crazy mess of scaring the locales, who believe them to be evil alien invaders, due to a film they have called Invaders from Beyond. Going to the planetarium, Starlee and her friends, Neera and Flemgh, are discusing on what the aliens would do. But Starlee, being the enthusiastic fan, is excited to relaize they arent alone in their 500 mile universe. However, the excitement goes overboard, as she and the others find that the two ‘aliens’ have been hiding in the planetarium, after Isaac removes his helmet, causing both Neera and Flemgh to faint in shock, but Starlee gushing with excitement. They are surprised to learn that they speak the same language, after Isaac sticks a Babel Chip in her ear, allowing her to understand them. Realizing that they weren’t a threat, Starlee decides to help both Isaac and Ragit to get back to their ship, hiding them in her room for the night. As the army and General Gnarl, search all over for the ‘aliens’, the group sneak back into the planetarium in the hopes of trying to contact the Falcon. Isaac also shows Starlee the star that the Alliance home world, Alpha Prime, orbits, and how the universe is much bigger than Starlee and her home world had thought. The next morning, the Army takes the skiff module to a secret location. The next night was the première of a new Invaders from Beyond movie, and Starlee, Isaac, Eckles, Ragit, and Flemgh attend in costumes as fans. Things go well until DRU (who’s unaware of the situation) arrives: chaos ensues. General Gnarl arrives and points out Isaac’s SIG insignia is a dead giveaway that he isn't a local. Both Ragit and Isaac are captured and unmasked. When Starlee tries to keep them from being taken away, General Gnarl labels her a zombie, and Professor Kipple announces he will dissect both their brains. To protect her, Isaac pretends to "release" her from his control. Starlee is proclaimed a hero, and all three members of the Falcon are taken away. The next day, Starlee gets her job back at the planetarium and is permitted to speak about the incident on TV, but she cannot truly accept the honor. She feels terrible about Isaac and the others, and decides to do the right thing. While she's hot-wiring a car, Neera, Flemgh and Eckles join him to go off to rescue Isaac and Ragit. The teens know luck is on their side when DRU shows up on the edge of town, as he disguised himself as one of the soldiers and slipped out undetected, replacing the guard he imitated as him. DRU tracks them out, leading them to an abandoned gas depot in the desert. They look around, and Flemgh sees a soda bottle in an old refrigerator. When he tries to take it, it opens up the entrance to Base 91. Starlee has a fellow classmate, Skidd (a hippie) distract the soldiers guarding the base with his protest group while the rest of them sneak into the base. They find both Isaac and Ragit strapped to a laboratory table, and Professor Kipple getting ready to remove their brains. They break in through the ceiling while DRU scares away the scientists, technicians, and guards. They release Isaac and Ragit but set off alarms. DRU helps the group find the module, which was in a hangar. General Gnarl warns that, if the "aliens" tries to leave, he will blow up the hangar. Starlee accidentally causes the hangar to self-destruct and, in the resulting firestorm, the General is knocked unconscious. Most of the soldiers flee. The teenagers, Ragit, and DRU get into the module, but Isaac rescues the General from the fire. Both Isaac and Starlee pilot the ship into orbit around the planet, managing an emergency docking prodecure with the Falcon. Once inside, Starlee and her friends witness and see the other crew members of the Falcon, as well as allowing the Neptonian teens to experience outer space. Flemgh and Eckles enjoy the weightlessness, General Gnarl realizes Isaac or any of the others hasn't turned him into a zombie, and Starlee sees the Galaxy for the first time. The Falcon returns to the planet's surface. Although the soldiers are ready to shoot anyone who appears, the General stops them. Finally, the inhabitants of Neptonis see that Isaac and the crew came to their planet for peaceful purposes. As they stock up on supplies, and Isaac will mention them to Alpha Prime in a chance to make Neptonis a member of the Alliance, Starlee goes with them, hoping to map out the universe, claiming it would help broaden their planetarium’s quality and quantity of the knowledge they have so far. Personality Starlee, despite coming from a planet that is from the 1950s, is very independent and strong. But she is also very curious about the universe and beyond, and that she is willing to let in outsiders with the hope that they could help her learn more to help her planet, even as far as taking a liking to Isaac. She is shown to love her father and mother, and later Isaac, very much. Although she can seem quite forceful, violent, and aggressive at times, she has a kind heart, and a general respect for all creatures. Skills/Abilities Abilities Due to her people and species never leaving their home world, the atmosphere has suppressed anything they might have possessed before moving on world. However, Starlee, being the first to leave her world, is discovering these abilities. They mostly are of mental control as well as controlling the stability of their molecules, enabling them to phase through anything, like a ghost. *'Phase Shifting': Starlee can pahse through solid objects (around the universe, it's referred to as ghosting and is a rare ability). *'Telepathy': Due to her exposure outside of her homeworld, she can also read, control, and presumably plant ideas into peoples' minds. *'Possession': This is the combination of the use of both her phasing and telepathy. The evidence in which she can do this is the eyes changing color black, and the iris changing blue. *'Mind Link': Among other powers, Starlee can also mind-link with certain individuals who are able to link in turn; it is discovered to be on more pleasurable than sex. It is hinted she has yet to fully discover all her powers, as she is still learning outside her planet's atmosphere. Skills *'Knowledge in Astronomy': *'Weapon Handling': *'Combat': She showed off her impressive abilities by beating Level 10 in the training deck, defeating 3 giant robots. Even without her ghosting powers she showed a skill level comparable to Jeff and Isaac's by being able to handle Level 9 with just her ranger skills. Equipment *'SIG Suit - Falcon Class' *'Astro-Topography Equipment' Relationships Starlee's Relationships Gallery Starlee Yoong gearing up.JPG|Starlee Yoong gearing up Starlee, Anatomy and Neptonian Casual.JPG|Anatomy and Neptonian Casual Clothing Starlee, SIG suit and body suit.JPG|SIG suit EotU the Physician, the AI Key, and the Shadow.png|The Doctor, the AI Key, and the Shadow EotU Roll Call.png|Isaac, Gwen, Kori, Jeff, DRU, and Starlee Sketchie 2 by thealecaste-da72d8m png.jpg COM - Starlee by maytr.png Eyecatchers EotU Group Eyecatchers - Kori, Zhanni, Attea, and Starlee.jpg|Group Eyecatcher - Kori, Starlee, Attea, and Zhanni Voice Actor Amanda Brown Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Explorers Category:Crew of the Falcon Category:Elves Category:Isaac's Love Interests